Una difícil decisión
by mer1
Summary: Un acidente, dolor, angustia, desesperación, depresión, el amor, para acabar con todo el sufrimiento de la joven solo hay una solucion... pero...


**_AVISO: COJAN LOS PAÑUELOS QUE NECESITEN YO ACONSEJARIA DOS O TRES_**

****

****

****

**_Una difícil decisión_**

****

El Sol alumbraba a todos en el lugar, los niños corrían por las calles del mercado rebosantes de personas, un peculiar grupito caminaba entre toda esa gente para intentar salir de allí, una chica de pelo negro y ojos zafiros iba en la cabeza con una gran cara de fastidio, un poco mas atrás iba un bello pelirrojo de ojos violetas que sonreía tranquilamente cargando con la compra, a cada lado del pelirrojo una persona: en un lado un joven alto de pelo marrón y cinta roja en la frente con un hueso de pescado en la boca y maldiciendo mientras de su espalda colgaba un par de rábanos y un saco de arroz, al otro lado del pelirrojo un niño de ojos y pelo marrón con un cuenco lleno de tofu

- Mou!!! No hay quien salga!!!

- Tranquilícese Kaoru-dono, cuando lleguemos al dojo le prepararé un baño

La joven solo resopló sin decir nada, pronto estaba fuera de todo ese grupo de personas, Kaoru estiró sus brazos libremente mientras que tras ella los chicos cargados de provisiones la miraban envidiosamente

El viento movía los cabellos de la joven kendoka que sonriente continuaba hacia el dojo, fue entonces que un carro desbocado se acercaba por la calle, Kenshin instintivamente agarró el brazo de Kaoru acercándola más a él, la joven Kendoka vio pasar el carro a escasos centímetros de ella para después mirar a Kenshin sonriendo, el pelirrojo soltó el brazo de la kendoka, desgraciadamente sintió, unos segundos después, una fuerte opresión en el pecho y cuando intentó volver a tomar el brazo de la joven esta había dado un saltito para cruzar la calle alegremente

En cuestión de segundos Kaoru estaba ya cerca de la otra acera con una sonrisa en sus labios, se dio la vuelta para apurar el paso de sus hombres, mirando orgullosamente a su discípulo Yahiko de 16 años, a su casi hermano Sanosuke de 23 años y a su rurounmi Kenshin de 33, alzando la mano alegremente sin notar que justo detrás de ella el carro junto al caballo desbocado volvían…

- KAORU-DONO!!!!

Todo pareció pasar a cámara lenta para los presentes, Kaoru giró solo para ver los ojos furiosos del animal que segundos antes de dar con ella giró, sin embargo Kaoru cerró los ojos ante el carro que pronto dio contra su cuerpo, Kenshin con los ojos abiertos del pánico intentó acercarse pero el maldito caballo se lo impidió, Kaoru salió volando unos metros para estrellarse contra el suelo con un sonido inerte

- KAORU-DONO!!!!

Pronto Kenshin estaba junto a Kaoru, arrodillado junto a ella mientras que un charco de sangre comenzaba a rodearles, Sano y Yahiko segundos después estaban junto a ellos, Kenshin intentaba hacer reaccionar a Kaoru mientras taponaba una de las heridas que sangraba

- Kaoru-dono, Kaoru-dono!!!!

- Jo-chan!!

- Kaoru!!

La joven gimió un poco para intentar abrir los ojos sin conseguirlo, gimoteando apretó la mano de Kenshin contra la de ella fuertemente

- Kaoru-dono resista pronto estaremos en la clínica!!!

Kenshin rápidamente se levantó y con Kaoru en brazos corrió a la clínica de Megumi con Sano y Yahiko detrás, Kaoru fue atendida rápidamente por Megumi y Hensai sin embargo…

Hensai estaba frente a Kenshin y los demás, Megumi estaba junto a él con la mirada baja y con la mano de la durmiente Kaoru entre las suyas

- doctor Hensai… como esta Kaoru??

- Viva… pero… Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko… el cuerpo de Kaoru ha perdido su movilidad de cintura hacia abajo… los huesos de sus piernas están destrozados… no podemos hacer nada por ellos y… Kaoru ha perdido la vista…

El silencio reinó en la habitación, Kenshin apretaba la empuñadura de su katana con fuerza, sus nudillos estaban blancos, Yahiko tenía sus ojos marrones idos, dos pequeños puntos nada más, Sano en su frustración dio un golpe contra la pared de la clínica mientras Megumi volvía a sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas

Días después Kaoru estaba de vuelta en el dojo aun sin despertar, la joven tras estar dormida comenzó a mover su mano captando toda la atención de Kenshin

- Ken...Kenshin??

- Estoy aquí Kaoru-dono, estoy aqu

Kaoru sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos sintiendo como Kenshin alcanzaba su mano entre las suyas masajeándolas, la joven se forzó a si misma a por lo menos intentar abrir los ojos pero Kenshin con un nudo en la garganta le rogó que se detuviera, sin embargo Kaoru en su cabezonería se obligaba así misma a contemplar el rostro del pelirrojo, desgraciadamente, cuando consiguió abrir los ojos solo la oscuridad le dio la bienvenida, la joven tragó pesadamente

- Ken-Kenshin??

- Hai... Kaoru-dono??

- Por-por que esta todo tan oscuro??

Kenshin mordió su labio fuertemente apretando sin tomar cuenta de ello la mano de Kaoru contra las suyas, la joven Kendoka pudo percibir el miedo y la tristeza en el ki del pelirrojo, asombroso pues ella jamás había sido capaz de percibir los ki, algo andaba mal, algo andaba muy mal…

Kaoru sonrió levemente pensando en que pronto todo pasaría, pero al intentar levantarse para dejarle y hacerle notar a Kenshin que todo saldría bien sus piernas no le respondieron, ella con temor intentó una vez más mover un poco la pierna sin conseguirlo, no sentía sus piernas, solo sentía un par de piedras bajo su cintura, algo inmovible… y ese algo eran sus piernas

La joven comenzó a respirar agitadamente, Kenshin la observaba con lágrimas en sus mejillas intentando no emitir gemido alguno sin embargo la bella kendoka intentaba una y otra vez incorporarse y la venda que cubría los ojos zafiros de la joven cayó de su cabeza, la joven instintivamente volvió a abrir los ojos pero nuevamente la oscuridad la acogi

Y dos gotas de agua salada llegaron a sus manos provenientes de Kenshin que lloraba en silencio, de nuevo el odioso nudo en su garganta, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Kaoru que pronto inundó la cabecera del futón con ellas

- Ken…Kenshin???

- Kaoru-dono… yo… usted…

- Por favor…. Dime… que pasó… que le pasa a mis piernas? Que le pasa a mis ojos??!!

- Kaoru-dono usted tubo un accidente hace 5 días lo recuerda?? El incidente del caballo… desgraciadamente Kaoru-dono… sus… su cuerpo ha quedado… inmovilizado de cintura para abajo…. Y usted… perdió la capacidad de visión…

Un grito resonó en el silencioso día de Tokio, las lágrimas rodaban sin control por las mejillas de Kaoru, su cuerpo de contraía en convulsiones y los gemidos de tristeza y dolor no dejaban de salir de su garganta junto a los gritos desesperados, Kenshin como pudo la atrajo contra si mientras la joven enteraba sus manos en el gi del samurai y la cabeza en sus pecho sin notar las personas choqueadas en la puerta de la habitación, la joven comenzó a hiper-ventilar y el desmayo acudió a su cuerpo

Días después el dojo estaba en completo silencio, Yahiko sin concluir su entrenamiento estaba ido paseando por el dojo intentando no pasar por la habitación de la kendoka que sumida en su propia oscuridad se negaba a todo, Kenshin junto a ella se agregaba la culpa de todo y Sanosuke alcohólico todo el tiempo solo llegaba al dojo para seguir bebiendo y llorar amargamente por la suerte de su Jo-chan

La tristeza había sucumbido en aquellos que conocían a la joven kendoka, Megumi era incapaz de ejercer su doctorado, Hensai aun con la tristeza en su alma intentaba curar a aquellos que legaban sin la ayuda de la doctora, Tae había cerrado el restaurante y Tsubame lloraba en silencio junto a ella, Ayame y Suzume estaban fuera de la ciudad para no ver a su Kaoru-nee y Ken-nii en ese estado…

La noticia pronto llegó a Kyoto gracias a un telegrama de Megumi que envuelta en lágrimas lo había mandado, Misao había quedado en shock al leer el telegrama las lágrimas pronto inundaron las mejillas de la Okashira que cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando ante la mirada lagrimosa de los demás Oni, Aoshi que junto a ella había leído la nota la tubo abrazada contra su varonil pecho hasta que la joven se desmayó de tanto llorar

Justo al despertar de su desmayo la joven salió corriendo del Aoya aun con las lágrimas en sus mejillas, Aoshi de los nervios la siguió a la estación de trenes, Hiko Seujiro fue avisado por Okon del estado del dojo Kamiya y pronto marchó a Tokio junto a Misao y Aoshi, Saito Hajime fue avisado por la policía y el temido lobo quedó en silencio mientras el cigarro que reposaba en su boca caía al suelo para luego ser pisoteado con furia por el temido lobo de Mibu

Pronto el dojo estaba lleno de los más allegados a la kendoka, Misao sintió las lágrimas regresar a sus ojos al ver el estado tan depravadle de su mejor amiga, sin decir nada la abrazo fuertemente mientras Kaoru de pronto dedicó una sonrisa para todos, los ojos de Kenshin emitieron un poco de luz al ver la sonrisa de la joven mientras una sonrisa comenzó a adornar el bello rostro del ex destajador

- oi Jo-chan al fin sonríes!!!

- Gomen, siento haberles preocupado… ya no se preocupen

Kenshin cogió a la kendoka entre sus brazos y junto a los demás salieron del cuarto para sentarse en el porche, Kenshin depositó a Kaoru contra unas de las columnas cubriendo a la joven con una manta por el frío de ese invierno

Kaoru sonrió ante los sonidos que escuchaba todos estaban felices, todos contentos y ella no podía ser menos cierto?? Estaba viva… aun que no andará, aunque no viera, estaba viva… junto a ellos… desgraciadamente… estaba viva…

Meses después todos estaban de regreso en el dojo, la boda de uno de los más temidos samuráis se llevaba a cabo en el lugar, lugar lleno de flores de todos los colores destacando los jazmines, Kenshin estaba en el altar esperando a la novia y allí estaba ella, su gran amor, la única por la que había dejado de vagar, la única persona que era capaz de hacer aparecer y desaparecer a Battousai con su presencia

Kaoru Kamiya estaba frente a él en brazos de Saito Hajime, si, quien diría que el temido Lobo de Mibu junto a su mujer estuvieran presentes en la boda, quien diría que Saito Hajime sería en realidad la persona que trataba con tanta delicadeza a su futura mujer??

Nadie lo creía, excepto Tokio Saito y Kaoru Kamiya, dos chicas, dos mujeres que por aceres del destino habían creado entre ellas un fuerte lazo de unión y es que no siempre la persona que amas se va a la guerra, regresa manchado de sangre, se ve en constantes peligros y amenazas y se enfrenta al amado de la otra, el lazo existente entre ellas dos era único al igual que el lazo que unía al cuarteto: Misao Makimachi, Megumi Takami, Tokio Saito y Kaoru Kamiya

Saito depositó a Kaoru en el banco que contaba con respaldo solo para la joven, besó la frente de la chica y mirando heladamente a su enemigo se marchó junto a su esposa

Terminaba la ceremonia y todos tan contentos fueron al dojo a cerebrar, altos miembros del gobierno habían acudido a la boda de uno de sus mejores compañeros, muchas personas de Tokio y ex estudiantes del estilo Kamiya Kashin estaban allí, junto al señor Maekawua (del manga, compañero de Koijiro Kamiya el padre de Kaoru Kamiya)

Kenshin feliz recibía las felicitaciones y regalos de parte de todos, Kaoru en cambio mantenía los ojos cerrados, apoyada en la pared con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- "todos pensarán que soy un estorbo, un miserable estorbo para el mejor hitokiri de todos los tiempos, un estorbo para quienes me rodean… solo un estorbo"

- Jo-chan!! FELICIDADES!!

Kaoru sonrió un poco más asintiendo mientras Sano besaba su frente y Megumi la abrazaba, pronto el Oniwashu estaba presente, Okon y Omasu rápidamente fueron a felicitar a Kaoru pero Misao les ganó abrazando fuertemente a su amiga, Kenshin sonrió a todos mirando a su joven esposa, Kaoru sonreía con sus ojos cerrados mientras apretaba disimuladamente un pliegue de su kimono, Kenshin pronto lo noto y recostándose en la pared junto a ella le habl

- ocurre algo Kaoru-dono??

- Aparte de que odio el dono??… nada más

- Gomen Kaoru-chan….

- Mou Kenshin no soy una niña

- Pero eres mi mayor tesoro Kaoru, nunca lo dudes... te necesito a mi lado koishi… te amo

- Yo también te amo Kenshin…. Yo también te amo

Megumi observaba la escena conteniendo las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Sano su pareja

- en que piensas Megumi??

- Pienso que Kaoru debe ser en estos momentos la mujer más feliz del mundo, daría todo por ver sus ojos zafiros brillar nuevamente Sano, solo eso, solo con verla brillar como antes…. Nada más, extraño a la Tanuki

- Yo también Megumi, yo también la extraño

La pareja pronto se beso apasionadamente, abrazados, Megumi sonrió apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Sano mientras Misao con Aoshi de su mano miraba alegremente la fiesta, Misao era ahora la mujer de Shinomori, su boda se realizo unas semanas antes que la de la joven Kamiya y nuestra Okashira era la joven más feliz del mundo

Yahiko y Tsubame bailaban alegremente al son de la música mientras Tae y Hiko les observaban a los invitados sin decir nada

Y la celebración siguió adelante, fue cuando Megumi se acercó a Kenshin para alejarlo de los presentes y hablar con él sin embargo no notó que la bella novia ahora podía escucharla perfectamente

- Kenshin, no se como decirte esto, y mucho menos en tu boda con Kaoru pero… cuando Kaoru tubo el accidente sus órganos sexuales también fueron dañados, es técnicamente imposible que Kaoru pueda tener hijos

Kenshin guardó silencio, ya se esperaba las palabras de Megumi, y las asumía pero las mejillas de Kaoru se rebosaron de lágrimas, lenta y dolorosamente su cara se fue contorsionando cada vez más, nadie lo notó sin embargo, estaban tan ensimismados en sus parejas que nadie notó el estado de la joven que con furia se limpio las lágrimas

- "vamos tonta, que esperabas?? Andar y tener niños?? (sarcásticamente) Ya ni para eso sirves tonta, mas que tonta…"

Una solitaria lágrima rodó nuevamente por la mejilla de la joven que una vez más se la quit

- "vamos Kaoru Kamiya, ahora eres una Himura!! nos juramos que no permitiríamos derramar una lágrima más, no te hagas esto, no les hagas esto"

Pronto el rostro de la joven se convirtió en una máscara de hielo, Misao la miró de pronto con una opresión en el pecho al igual que Tokio y Megumi mientras Kenshin volvía al lado de su esposa con una leve y fingida sonrisa en su rostro

- Kenshin??

- Hai Kaoru-dono??

- Estoy… estoy cansada… me harías el favor… me harías el favor de llevarme al futón por favor??

Kenshin asintiendo y susurrando un leve si tomó a la novia entre sus brazos mientras con su agilidad y velocidad salió del lugar sin ser visto

En la privacidad del cuarto Kenshin depositó a Kaoru en el futón, Kaoru sonrió brevemente mientras susurraba

- Kenshin… puedes volver con los demás si lo deseas

- No Kaoru-dono, me quedaré con usted

- …

Kenshin se recostó junto a Kaoru y la abrazó contra su pecho mientras la joven kendoka sentía los ojos humedecidos

- Kaoru-dono, descanse… yo estoy aquí… descanse tranquila

Kaoru se negaba a descansar pero finalmente el agotado día pudo con ella y Kenshin agradeció a los cielos que la joven kendoka estuviera dormida por que las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, sin notarlo abrazaba cada vez más a la joven que dormía junto a él, la amaba tanto… la amaba como jamás había amado… pero… pero por que el destino le pagó sus crímenes por medio de ella?? Por que tenía que ser ella la ciega, minusválida y encima estéril??!!! Por qué!!!!

Gemidos de dolor salían de la garganta del rurouni mientras la Luna se empeñaba en alumbrarles, horas después Kaoru comenzó a abrir los ojos

Alzó la mano para tocar a Kenshin, podía sentir la respiración del rurouni sobre ella pero tenía que asegurarse de su presencia junto a ella y su cuerpo se contrajo al tocar la mejilla húmeda del pelirrojo, un gemido de tristeza escapó de sus pálidos labios mientras como cada noche las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin control

- "no… Kenshin no… ya ha sufrido bastante… ya no más para él, ya no más… por qué?? Por qué?? Acaso esta conmigo por compasión?? Es eso?? Es lo que rumorean todos?? Que el rurouni esta conmigo para pagar su deuda al dejarle yo vivir aquí?? Acaso se ha casado conmigo por lástima?? No… no… NO!!!"

Un nuevo día saludó a Tokio, Kenshin abrió los ojos para ver a su joven esposa aun dormida sonriendo se levantó besando los labios de la joven y fue cuando Kaoru reaccionó bostezando, Kenshin sonrió cariñosamente acariciando la mejilla de Kaoru sin notar los restos de lágrimas de la noche anterior

Fue una noche de lluvia en la que Kenshin entró a la habitación de matrimonio para observar a su esposa desnuda intentando en vano ponerse el pijama, sin decir nada se arrodilló junto a ella y le habló con voz sensual

- desea que le ayude Kaoru-dono??

- Kenshin?? Yo… yo lo siento… siento darte molestias… lo siento…

Por toda respuesta la joven sintió los labios de Kenshin en los suyos mientras el pelirrojo se acomodaba sobre ella apartando el pijama de la joven tirándolo a la otra punta de la habitación, los ojos de Kenshin brillaban doradamente junto a un brillo violeta, unos ojos únicos en el mundo unos ojos solo pertenecientes a Kaoru pero que jamás serían observados por la joven

Kenshin deslizó su mano por el cuerpo desnudo de Kaoru, recorrió todo el bello y blanco cuerpo femenino, cada curva, cada rincón de él, cada centímetro que solo le pertenecía a él, a él y a nadie más

- es usted única Kaoru

- Ken…Kenshin…

La voz entrecortada de la joven mientras el samurai masajeaba uno de sus pechos terminó por acabar por la paciencia de un ya muy excitado Kenshin

Lentamente el samurái separó las piernas inmóviles de Kaoru y abrazándola comenzó a penetrarla, por primera vez… un mes después de su boda por fin se permitía a él mismo tomar a esa bella joven como suya

La lluvia caía en el patio mientras Kenshin gemía de placer y Kaoru acariciaba la larga cabeza de su esposo con tristeza pues desgraciadamente ella no sentía nada de cintura para abajo así que desgraciadamente tampoco podía excitarse de la misma forma que su marido, no sentía nada, nada, cerró los ojos al percibir que Kenshin caía sobre ella rendido

- eres única Kaoru… eres única y exclusivamente mía… mía… por siempre… por siempre…

Y Kenshin pudo calmar sus necesidades en toda la noche mientras Kaoru con una sonrisa lo abrazaba y le decía dulces palabras al oído

La lluvia siguió cayendo sin parar durante unas semanas, y Kenshin abrazaba a Kaoru en las noches besando el cuello y los pechos de la chica que gemía incontroladamente, era todo lo que Kenshin necesitaba aunque como a todo hombre le gustaría que ella encontrara el más elevado placer pero sabía que eso sería imposible para su joven mujer

Fue dos meses después de la primera noche que todo cambió en el dojo, Kenshin podía sentir que algo andaba mal con su Kaoru, sangraba por las noches (sin tener relaciones) su apetito había aumentado considerablemente y siempre podía sorprenderla desde la oscuridad quejándose de dolor

Sin decir nada la tomó un día entre sus brazos y la llevó a la clínica del doctor Hensai sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios de las personas: "míralo allí va, atado a esa joven de por vida" "sabes que ella ni siquiera puede complacerlo?? Yo con gusto lo haría" "crees que la chica esa note que me acueste con él en sus narices??"

Kenshin no hizo caso a esos comentarios, sin embargo los ojos de Kaoru pronto se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que sus mejillas dolorosamente reconociendo cada uno de esos comentarios

Megumi pronto atendió a Kaoru y puso el grito en el cielo llamando la atención de toda la clínica y los alrededores

- HIMURA KENSHIN TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA???!!!

Kenshin observaba en silencio a la furiosa mujer frente a él, sin conseguir entenderla

- no la entiendo Megumi-sam

- Que no me entiendes… QUE NO ME ENTIENDES???!!!! IMBECIL SABES EL PELIGRO QUE CORRE KAORU AHORA??!!! PUEDES SIQUEIRA IMAGINARTELO!!!!???

- De que habla Megumi-sam?? Que le ocurre a Kaoru-dono???

- Le ocurre… le ocurre que esta embarazada… ESTA EMBARAZADA!!! SABES LO PELIGROSO QUE ES???!!!

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Megumi mientras que una sonrisa de tonto aparecía en la cara de Kenshin, sin embargo la sonrisa fue reemplazada por una fuerte cachetada que le había dado la joven dotora

- no sonrías… NO SONRÍAS!!!

- Por qué?? Es la mejor noticia que me podían haber dado

- Kenshin…. Las caderas de Kaoru no puedes dilatarse por lo del accidente, el cuerpo de Kaoru no responderá al crecimiento de un ser vivo en su interior, entiendes ahora el por que de los gritos de Megumi??? Sería un tremendo milagro que Kaoru diera a luz y saliera viva Kenshin, Kaoru no puede tener a ese niño, por eso sangra, por que su cuerpo se niega a ese ser, por que no puede con él, no tiene la suficiente fuerza… no puede

Kenshin entonces entendió la situación, es por eso que Megumi estaba tan histeria, es por eso que las lágrimas rodaban sin control por las mejillas de la doctora, es por eso que la joven doctora había desaparecido y Hensai había hablado, que Kaoru estuviera embarazada significaba su muerte

Pronto Kenshin estaba en la casa junto a su mujer, amos iban en silencio, Kenshin no quería creer lo que decían, su Kaoru no iba a morir, jamás lo permitiría, jamás, sin embargo Kaoru portaba una brillante sonrisa acariciando su vientre, embarazada, embarazada! Estaba tan feliz, por primera vez desde su accidente deseaba vivir, vivir por su hijo, vivir por él, para darle vida a él… solo por él… y por no sentir a Kenshin llorar en las noches

Y fue esa misma noche en la que Hensai iría al dojo y practicaría el aborto con Kaoru, el doctor había practicado ya varios abortos y Kenshin le había suplicado que lo hiciera, desgraciada o afortunadamente Kaoru no durmió esa noche y sintió al doctor en la habitación

- quiero… quiero a mi hijo…

- Kaoru… no…

- Quiero a mi hijo… no quiero perderlo… por favor… por favor…

- MORIRAS!!! NO LO ENTIENDES???!!!

- Si… pero… el tiene derecho… a vivir… y yo… quiero que viva… por favor… por favor…

- Pero t

- Se los ruego… por favor… déjenle nacer… por favor… yo estaré bien… de verdad… soy fuerte… por favor…

Kenshin mordió su labio y beso a Kaoru con furia, Hensai desvió la vista y salió de la habitación, Kenshin se disculpó ante el doctor que se marchó con una sonrisa ante el valor de su pequeña Kaoru mientras Kenshin abrazaba a su mujer que el resto de la noche se la pasó agradeciéndoselo

Los meses pasan rápido, Kaoru contaba ya con 8 meses de embarazo, aunque su figura solo había cambiado un poco, minúsculamente mientras la joven kendoka se la pasaba sangrando a cada rato cada vez más débil

Y fue esa noche de luciérnagas, el 6 de Mayo en la cuál Kaoru Himura dio a luz un adorable niño de pelo rojo como el de su padre y ojos zafiros al precio de perder ella sus demás sentidos, tacto, oído y gusto, su habla se vio considerablemente dañada

Kenshin observó como su mujer acunaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Kenji, y rogando al cielo agradeció la oportunidad de ser feliz pero también maldecía a todos por arrebatarle gran parte de su Kaoru

Todo el grupo estuvo presente para el nacimiento y con alegría acogieron al pequeño entre ellos, no hay que decir que cada quien tenía ya un bebe o dos con ellos, Misao contaba con un niño (Xian) y una niña (Ai), Xian tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes y Ai tenía los ojos azules como su padre y el pelo como su madre

Tokio tenía a sus hijos que ya conocían a su tía Kaoru y a su tía Kenshin junto al resto de la pandilla y Megumi esperaba una bebita de Sano

Años después Kaoru se vio imposibilitada para todo, su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar ante los estímulos externos y el rostro de la kendoka estaba inundado por las lágrimas a cada rato

- Kaoru, Kaoru

- Ken...shin…

- Si linda soy yo… mira Kenji ha venido a verte

- Ken…ji…

- Hola mamá mira tengo ya 5 años!!

Y Kaoru le dedicó a su hijo la mejor sonrisa que pudo y el pequeño se tiró sobre ella cubriéndola de besos, cuanto amaba a su madre, la amaba, la amaba más que a nadie!!!

Kenshin sonrió ante la escena frente a él, el pequeño Kenji le sonrió a su padre y con fuerza lo tiró a su lado y al de su mamá, el pequeño feliz como ninguno se acurrucaba entre el matrimonio

El cumpleaños de Kenji fue celebrado por todo lo alto en el patio del dojo dejando la puerta abierta de la habitación matrimonial para que la joven madre respirara aire fresco, la pequeña de Megumi de cuatro años correteaba por el lugar, una pequeña de pelo castaño y ojos negros, su nombre, Jo-chan, Yahiko y Tsubame se habían casado y esperaban un hijo u hija para semanas después, la pequeña fue llamada Kaoru, Xian y Ai corrían detrás de Kenji y Jo-chan felizmente, era un día feliz para todos peor una joven madre lloraba en silencio

Fue meses después que Kenshin encontró a Kaoru en el cuarto llorando nuevamente, se acercó a ella y la abrazo…

- por…fa...vor… Ken…shin… por… favor…

- no… no Kaoru… no!!!

- Por… favor… por… favor…

- No!! No vas a irte de mi lado no!!!

Un espeso silencio recorrió la habitación, Kenshin lloraba y Kaoru lo sabía, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que lo hacía, pero a ella ya no le quedaban más lagrimas… ya no más…

- Ken…shin… por… favor…

- No… no…

Sano se llevó a Kenji a ver los cerezos en flor, el pequeño abrazó y beso a su madre y a su padre que se quedaría con ella, la tristeza se reflejaba en el rostro de Sano, esa no era su Jo-chan, su pequeña hermana, esa no era ella no era ni su sombra, no era nada de ella, solo un cuerpo marchito y sin alma, lo mismo pasaba por la cabeza de los demás presentes, Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, Saito, Tokio, Tsubame, Tae, Hiko, los niños eran muy pequeños como para comprender la situación

- que descanses… Jo-chan

El ex luchador sabía que ella no lo escucharía pero no le importaba beso la frente de la joven al igual que los demás, Kenji se despidi

- hasta luego mami, hasta luego papi

- hasta siempre Kenji… cuídalo Sano… lo siento… cuídense

Sano asintió sin comprender del todo y se marcharon, Kenshin la observó en silencio, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, la joven, ella, noche tras noche le suplicaba, le rogaba por descanso que él se negaba a darle pero… pero… se veía tan mal, con ese cuerpo tan deteriorado, sin sentir, sin ver, sin caminar, sin oír, casi sin hablar, no era su Kaoru, no era ni la mitad de la cuarta de su quinta parte, nada, no era nada, sin embargo el aroma a jazmines seguía en el cuerpo de la joven

- no… Kaoru… por favor….

Sin embargo el rurouni ya cercano a los 40 años se levanto de su lugar para ir al dojo, allí reposaba su espada de filo invertido, allí la había dejado hoy Yahiko, pues la espada era del joven discípulo de Kaoru que sin saber como había terminado de aprender el estilo Kamiya Kashin, tal vez por que Kaoru ya le había terminado de enseñar el estilo, por lo que Yahiko solo tubo que perfeccionarlo

Y con su katana volvió a su habitación, desenfundo esa arma que tanta sangre había cubierto que tantas vidas habían arrebatado juntos y se arrodilló junto a Kaoru

- te… amo… Kenshin… quiero… dormir… dormir….

- Te amo Kaoru, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, mas que a nadie linda, mas que a nadie, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo

- Te… amo… Kenshin….

El pelirrojo acercó la hoja de afilada de la katana a su esposa que sonrió ampliamente, las manos le temblaron al pelirrojo que besó los labios de su esposa al mismo tiempo que atravesaba el corazón de la chica para separarse de ella al sacar la espada del cuerpo de la chica

- te… amo… gra-cias… te amo… Shinta…

- te ao, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, TE AMO!!!

Kenshin se enterró a si mimo la katana en el pecho y cayó junto a su esposa en el lecho la abrazo sintiendo sus sangres mezclarse y sonrió ampliamente, sonrió de corazón al ver a su mujer sonreír sinceramente, con alegría no con esa falsa sonrisa que les mostraba a todos, cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella dejó de respirar y junto al fin de los latidos de ella… dejaron de existir los de él…

Pétalos de cerezo junto a un par de luciérnagas aparecieron en la habitación cubierta de sangre…

Las lágrimas rodaron sin control por las mejillas de Kenji al igual que por las de los mayores, nuestro particular grupo que estaba en la orilla del río donde sus dos amigos se despidieron quedaron en silencio ante las flores de cerezo que caían sin parar como sus lágrimas

La brisa fresca movió los cabellos de todos y fue entonces que un par de luciérnagas pasaron frente a ellos bailando juntas

Y junto a ellas una suave risa que contrajo sus corazones, las luciérnagas se elevaron en el azul cielo junto a dos personas trasparentes con sus manos entrelazadas, dos personas que ellos conocían muy bien

Un joven, de pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos tan zafiros como la noche un joven que estaba arrodillado frente a una tumba junto a un grupo de personas jóvenes (16-20 años) y mas mayores (50-60 años)

En sus brazos un ramo de jazmines y otro de lilas, el joven los unió en uno solo y olió la fragancia de ambas flores para después depositarlas en la tumba

Como amaba a su madre, sabía, ahora sabía gracias a sus tíos la verdadera historia de sus padres, ahora con 19 años conseguía entender el pro que su madre jamás se levantó de la cama, el por que no hablaba como su padre, ahora lo sabía, ahora sabía el por que del dolor en la mirada de su padre, como amaba a su madre, gracias a ella estaba hoy vivo, gracias a ella, que se opuso a los demás sacrificando sus sentidos solo por él… como amaba a su madre, y a su bondadoso padre, recordaba claramente las historias de su padre, historias de una bella joven de ojos zafiros y pelo negro llena de energía, bella joven que ahora sabía era su madre

Como amaba a esas dos personas frente a él que aunque no estuvieran presentes estaban en su recuerdo en su corazón, en el recuerdo y corazón de todos los presentes

Jamás consiguió entender el porque su padre y su madre le habían dejado a el en este mundo hasta hoy, hasta hoy, el día de Tanabata, el día en el que ambos murieron, el día en el que su padre y su madre partieron a un lugar lejano los dos juntos, unidos, entrelazados, en su cintura la katana de su padre, aquella que los había matado a ambos, y ahora comprendía el por que su padre mató a su madre y luego el mismo se suicidó, por que lo único que hacía era liberar a su joven esposa de esa cárcel irreconocible a laque llamaban su cuerpo y él en desesperación se fue con ella

Se levantó lentamente para salir del lecho del río junto a todas las personas junto a él mirando por última vez la lápida que reconocía a sus padres

**Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Himura**

**A ambos que donde quieran que estén nos cuidan y protegen a vosotros que siempre nos ayudaron de vuestro hijo, de vuestros amigos y compañeros**

**Descansen en paz… ambos juntos, por siempre **

**Aquí les recordaremos eternamente**

No notaron sin embargo a la pareja felizmente abrazada en la orilla del río que les sonreía ampliamente mientras los pétalos de cerezo caían a su alrededor

**FIN**

****

****

**N/A:**

T.T LO SIENTO!! Me dio la vena dramática ya lo se, no pude resistirlo y lo escribí, la idea me llegó después de leer un fic de Blankaoru: **Al caer la tarde** léanlo les aseguro que esta fenomenal, intente que me saliera lo mejor posible y que no se pareciera demasiado al de ella y no se si lo conseguí, ustedes deciden, gracias por leer este fic se lo agradezco de verdad

Ate: mer

DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR!!! POR FAVOR!!!


End file.
